Motorcycle frames commonly include two fender supports for mounting therebetween a rear fender covering the rear wheel of the motorcycle. Such fender supports are typically welded to the motorcycle frame or are integral with the frame to support the weight of the fender, and other accessories supported by the fender (e.g., saddle bags), on the frame. Consequently, motorcycle frames are commonly specifically configured by a manufacturer for use with a predetermined tire size and fender size.